project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Elite Four Kahili/SM
Overview Kahili is a member of the Alolan Elite Four, located on Mount Lanakila on Ula'ula Island. She is located in the farthest right room inside of the Pokemon League building. Kahili has a party consisting of a level 54 Skarmory with Slash, Steel Wing, Feint, and Spikes, a level 54 Crobat with Air Slash, Swift, Supersonic, and Poison Fang, a level 54 Oricorio (Baile Forme) with Revelation Dance, Teeter Dance, Air Slash, and Feather Dance, a Level 54 Mandibuzz with Bone Rush, Brave Bird, Flatter, and Punishment, and her ace, a level 55 Toucannon which knows Bullet Seed, Rock Blast, Beak Blast, and Screech, and is holding a Flyinium Z. The reward for defeating Kahili is 11,000 PokeDollars. Tips for beating Kahili * Toucannon hurts big-time: Kahili's ace, Toucannon, is one of the toughest Pokemon one can fight in the game. It has the ability Skill Link, meaning that its Bullet Seed and Rock Blast will hit five times, with each hit having a separate chance at critting, meaning that a lot of damage will be done. Furthermore, it knows Beak Blast, which can burn your Pokemon, causing steady damage and cutting your damage output. Finally, its Supersonic Skystrike has a base power of 180, and nobody wants to be at the receiving end of it - take Toucannon out fast when it gets sent out, using something like an Electric-type attack to deal fatal damage. * Confusion is ever-present: 'Three of Kahili's Pokemon - Crobat, Oricorio, and Mandibuzz - can cause confusion, meaning that the chance of crippling against you is very present. Bringing Lum Berries or Full Heals can fix this, but if you do decide to ''wing it (ba dum tsss), just make sure you don't accidentally kill yourself through self-inflicted injuries. * '''Spikes!: '''Kahili's Skarmory knows Spikes, and because it has the ability Sturdy, it is very likely that it can set up a layer before dying. If it does get a layer or two set up, avoid switching out as much as possible, as that damage does accumulate after a while. Alternatively, use a Flying-type Pokemon to completely eliminate the potential of Spike damage. * '''Take advantage of secondary typings: All of Kahili's Pokemon, save for Toucannon, have a secondary type that gives them an extra weakness. Skarmory is scared of Fire-type attacks, Crobat can't stand Psychic, Oricorio dislikes Water (and, as an added bonus, is super-susceptible to Rocks), and Mandibuzz loses to Fairy-type moves. If you lack a good Electric-type Pokemon, you can use a nice variety of teammates to cover Kahili's numerous weaknesses. Good Pokémon to Use * Electric-types/Oricorio (Pom-Pom Forme)'' ''- As Gym Leader Falkner says, you can clip Flying-type Pokemon's wings with a jolt of electricity, and this battle is no exception. Electric-type Pokemon perform superbly here, and while Raichu and Jolteon work well enough, a Pom-Pom Forme Oricorio is an excellent counter, as it is able to avoid spike layers, ignore Mandibuzz's Bone Rush attack, which would otherwise terrify an Electric-type, and even have a bit of fun with her Oricorio (see: Dancer copying opponent's Revelation Dance, OHKOing while you heal, use an X item, etc.). * Rock-types or Ground-types - Rock-types can use their STAB attacks to hit all of Kahili's Pokemon (except for Skarmory) super-effectively, and with the somewhat-high Attack stats of Rock-type Pokemon, Kahili won't stand a chance. If you lack a good Rock-type, however, don't worry - most Ground-type Pokemon, such as Mudsdale, do get moves such as Rock Slide as coverage against Flying-types. * 'Steel-types/Skarmory '- Steel-types are able to resist everything that is thrown at them in this fight, with the exception of Mandibuzz's Bone Rush and Oricorio's Revelation Dance. Skarmory is the best option of all of the Steel-types you can choose from, as the only thing it has trouble dealing with is the mirror match against Kahili's Skarmory. Even a Sturdy Skarmory can somewhat safely fight Oricorio, being able to survive Revelation Dance and OHKO back with Rock Slide. Category:Alola Category:Elite Four Category:Boss Fights